The Snap
by DTale
Summary: Where the tournament began...


Hey there! I'm Mike! Looks like you'll be touring around my head from now on. I'm a tall-ish Vietnamese man with spiky hair and a light tan. I should probably introduce you to my friends as well. The shorter American blonde with the bob cut is Gy Rean. The taller Canadian blonde with spiky hair is Brie Sotto. We've been friends since our childhood days. Currently? We're all the same age and I'm 23, though Gy is younger by 8 months, and Brie is a few weeks younger than I am. What I'm doing at the moment? The three of us just finished watching Avengers: Endgame. I loved the final battle and the scenes where [REDACTED]. That final scene where [REDACTED] made me tear up. All in all, I loved the movie. Ah! I almost forgot! Here, I'll just remove the spoilers from that. The movie had me thinking more about the scenarios though.

"Hey Gy, would Cull Obsidian be a better character if he used his hammer-thing with Ebony Maw's telekinesis?" I posed nonchalantly.

I suppose it's important to mention that all three of us are obsessed with fights. The thrill of battle and the analysis of battles gets us all pumped up, even Gy, who'd rather not bother with most things.

"Dude, if any of the Black Order worked together at all in a fight, they would be better characters. It's like the apprentices of the 8 Sin Severing Blades in the Kenichi manga you showed me a while ago. All we really have to go off of is their appearance and the miniscule amount of time the author spent with them. Ebony Maw is the best though, most meme potential alongside Thanos too." Gy explained, gesturing in circular motions.

"Hear me and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Thanos. You may think this is suffering, no. It is salvation. The universal scale tips toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become children of Thanos." Brie added in his best impression, using his height to gesture over Gy.

"Hahaha, don't forget the Wilhelm scream when he got thrown out of the spaceship" I laughed boisterously, performing a backflip in an attempt to imitate the scene.

Surprised? Here's the short explanation, all three of us practice a martial art of some kind. I, being Vietnamese, took on Cuong Nhu, which is a mix of Shotokan Karate, Aikido, Judo, Wing Chun, Vovinam, Tai Chi and Boxing. I like to focus on counters though. It feels manlier as well as increasing hype in a match to turn it around that way. Gy practices Systema, practice being an extremely loose term for what he actually does. Brie studies Kajukenbo and Kickboxing, Kajukenbo being a mix of Karate, Judo, Jujutsu, Kenpo and Boxing. Him and I spar a lot on a regular basis, he's quite the striking specialist.

"You're too energetic Mike, that backflip was completely unnecessary." Gy sighed, ducking under Brie's gesture and rubbing at his eyes as he continued forward.

"You know what I just realized? The gauntlet I can summon is remarkably similar to the Infinity Gauntlet." I say, bringing my left hand up.

Oh yes, I should probably explain that. One day, I was practicing my blows against a striking post and this gauntlet summoned itself over my left hand. I promptly took it off and tried to study it. It was near indestructible, I even strapped a homemade bomb to it and it sustained no damage. It seemed to have no special properties. After seeing Avengers: Infinity War last year, the gauntlet began filling out the slots with stones in the same order as Thanos gained them in the movie. I stopped summoning the gauntlet and relegated myself to summoning it in my hand to take a look every now and again. After watching the movie, the purple stone appeared on the index knuckle slot. While I didn't feel anything in particular, it was then that I refrained from putting it on, to prevent some unwanted perfect balancing in the future. A few months after, the blue appeared on the middle knuckle. The rest began to show up every few months. The green one appeared a few weeks ago in the thumb slot.

I gingerly caught the summoned gauntlet, giving it a cursory glance before the yellow stone glimmered into existence on the back of the gauntlet. The gauntlet glowed before expelling a bunch of energy into me as it slipped itself onto my left arm. I yelled as I fell to my knees, the gauntlet's energy causing the stones to gleam brilliantly as well as coursing through my veins, lighting them in the different colours of the stones. I breathed heavily, keeled over as the energy began to fade, restricting itself to a shine in the stones. I looked up to see Gy squatting in front of me as Brie held my shoulder supportively. I stared blankly as a transparent screen popped up in front of me, seemingly projected by the stones.

_Stand Name:__『__Post Heaven__』_

_Stand User: Mike Ael_

_Stand Type: Range Irrelevant Bound Artificial Non-Humanoid Assist Stand_

_Appearance/Description: A left-handed golden gauntlet with 6 slots across its knuckles and the back of the hand. Each fits a stone of different colours._

_Stats: _

_Power: D Speed: B Range: A Durability: B Precision: E Developmental Potential: D_

_Ability 1; The Fighting Spirit's Dream: With a snap of the gauntlet, the user can transport an infinite amount of people into an arena on an island in the middle of a vast ocean of their own creation. The user can "unsnap" at will, selecting single targets to "unsnap"._

_Ability 2; The Fighting Spirit's Immunity: The gauntlet, and the user by extension, are immune to temporal abilities. Passive in nature, it will activate even without the Stand's presence on the user's left hand._

_Ability 3; The Fighting Spirit's Will: The user can point the gauntlet at a Stand user with an open hand, cutting off some of their Stand's abilities or completely awakening them to their Stand, with the nuances of its use known to the Stand user. Doing this also gives the person an HP bar projection._

_Ability 4; The Fighting Spirit's Knowledge: The user can point the gauntlet at a Stand or its User with a fist, allowing the orange stone to project the Stand's stats and abilities. The user can do this to themselves at will._

"Yo Mike, you good? What the heck did the gauntlet do to you?" Gy says in a half-hearted tone. Had I looked up, I would have caught the concern in his eyes.

"So this gauntlet was something called a Stand?" I say, ignoring Gy and reading through the projected information and examining the gauntlet, and the stones. "So I'm something called a Stand User now. It seems like this third ability can make other people Stand users? Let's try it out."

"Mike, are you telling me that you just got blasted by your gauntlet and not only do you have no problems with it, you want to do that to us?" Brie stands up and takes a step back, trying to talk sense into me.

"Yeah, you first Brie." I nod as I get up, brushing myself off before pointing an open hand at Brie. He brought his arms up to guard but felt no pain. I could see a sort of aura radiating around him. I changed my open palm to a fist, pointing it at the aura

_Stand Name:__『__Announcer's Immunity__』_

_Stand User: Brie Sotto_

_Stand Type: Range Irrelevant Bound Artificial Non-Humanoid Assist Stand_

_Appearance/Description: An announcer's box the size of a small apartment, fully equipped with gear. Also contains necessary living accommodations, such as a private room for each announcer, a bathroom and a kitchen._

_Stats: _

_Power: N/A Speed: N/A Range: A Durability: A Precision: B Developmental Potential: D_

_Ability 1; My House My Rules: The user can enforce their "rules" on those who are within his range._

_Ability 2; Oh? You're approaching me?: Attacks directed at the announcer's box will be reflected back at the attacker with twice the power._

"... Brie, is that second ability supposed to be a reference to something?" I read through, giving him an inquisitive look. I shifted my arm slightly to allow him and Gy to read the projection from the orange stone.

"No power or speed? Brie your stats are shit." Gy mentioned flatly, a smile creeping its way across his face.

"Gy, I could still kick your ass, with or without this… Stand. I remember hearing it somewhere before, Mike. It might have even been a dream." Brie deadpanned, grooming his goatee as he tried to recall a memory.

"I feel like the layout of this announcer box the Stand summons is similar to your flat, Brie. Anyway, it's your turn now, Gy." I cracked a devilish smile before I turn the gauntlet to Gy, who was now sprinting away. He really could move when he wanted to. The ability worked all the same, granting Gy a silver aura.

He stopped and sighed, defeated. "Well, it's too late now, what's next?"

"We check the stats!" I wave my right hand dramatically as I aim my left at the silver aura.

_Stand Name:__『__Zone__』_

_Stand User: Gy Rean_

_Stand Type: Long Range Artificial Non-Humanoid Assist Stand_

_Appearance/Description: A mechanical console-like android which can transform into a desk-like apparatus with various buttons and dials._

_Stats: _

_Power: E Speed: B Range: A Durability: B Precision: D Developmental Potential: D_

_Ability 1; Landscape Control: With some simple changes on the console of his Stand, the user can completely change the landscape of a targeted area around them._

_Ability 2; Factors in Battle: The user can add items to a given landscape at their leisure, even people._

"Seems like you can mess with terrain as much as you like? You always did have a tendency to geek out about that part of a fight." I analyzed, imagining Gy having complete control of any space he liked. A drop of sweat formed on my brow at the idea of it. The devious smile which danced upon Gy's face had not assuaged by fears in the slightest.

"So mine is better than yours, Brie. Look at that speed!" Gy pointed out, his rare excitement revealing itself.

"Considering that my Stand is basically a free house in this real estate market, bad stats are the least of my worries." Brie snapped back.

"Want to test that theory?" Gy taunted, adopting a low stance.

"My pleasure." Brie goaded, taking a flicker stance.

"What do you think this first ability of mine does?" I asked, changing the topic before they got physical. Fights had a time and a place after all, and a lot was about to change after today.

"Sounds like an isekai premise to me." Gy inputted, sufficiently calmed down.

"Seconded, I bet that all you really need to do is have the person or people in mind when you snap. Does it have any half the universe fine print anywhere?" Brie analysed, scanning the projection.

"Both of your Stands seem to allow us to live comfortably on this island. With Zone, we could set up whatever landscape we like!" I nearly squeal. I slap my cheeks lightly, refocusing myself. "So… will you two join me in bringing my dream to fruition?"

"Mike you're completely fucking insane." Brie started. "And that's why we're friends! I'm in." He beamed, clapping my shoulder.

"Our schedules should be free for the next while. Why the hell not. Let's get this over with." Gy shrugged, saying his signature catchphrase before clapping my other shoulder.

"Hehe, let's hope I don't fuck this up and kill us all." I nervously laughed before bringing my fingers together.

"3" Gy braced himself against my right shoulder. Excitement began to build within him again, that or fear, either way I could feel him shaking.

"2" Brie did the same for my left, a youthful gleam in his eyes. He was more calm than Gy.

"1" I snapped, and the world was engulfed in a bright light.

↳To Be Continued

Come join the JoJo Fighting Tournament and fight to win! Preliminary applications and tournament seeding begins June 11th 2019! We also offer non-combat RPs for those who are uncomfortable with combat RPs

Discord link is aw99aD2


End file.
